


Nightmare's Treat

by AoiRingo



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: But one specific type of thirsty, Halloween, Hinata is not, Hinata is thirsty, Kanata mention, M/M, Tetora is so smol, Vampires, Yuta mention, chiaki mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoiRingo/pseuds/AoiRingo
Summary: Tonight is a night of ominous nightmaresYou came carrying sweets, didn’t you?We’re mischievous batsFlying around in the dark night





	Nightmare's Treat

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the first round of ESO, in TetoHina team.

I met him two years ago. I did not believe in love at first sight, until that Halloween night. And I could never have imagined that one day I would experience it...

🎃

The party was crowded, Nothing new for the parties organized by Shinkai-senpai’s friends.. This one was organized by Sakuma Rei. It was a costume party so I decided to go with my super special Leaping White Tiger costume, I had a long way to go, but that costume showed my masculinity and my strength well. In the end, it was not really important, because with the dim lights of the house it was almost impossible to see anything or anyone well, or that was what I thought. I was talking with a rather demotivated Midori who only wanted to go home… or to die, but none of those were options at that moment. and At least that was what I intended to let him know when I noticed someone looking at me. It did not take me a long time to find him between the crowd, even with the poor light his emerald eyes were shining like stars and left me breathless instantly. The moment we exchanged looks he smiled at me and turned to keep talking with… his clone… wait- no, twin. They should be twins. I was in shock, truly in shock, it was the most beautiful smile I had ever seen, and it was not only that. He was wearing a bat costume with little wings attached to the waistcoat, shorts and striped stockings that left a small part of his legs uncovered.

“Tetora-kun, are you okay?” Midori changed his expression to a worried one.

“Ah… Sorry, I was- I just saw...” I tried to point to the direction where I saw the ginger boy, but nobody was there, “ah… well, maybe it is time for us to leave…”

We had spent another hour at the party, but the little bat did not show up again. The story could have ended there, however, I could not stop thinking about him he ran through my mind over and over again.

🎃🎃

The plan for this year was way different; instead of spending time choosing our costumes Midori, Shinobu and I just had to vote between Shinkai-senpai’s idea or Taichou’s idea. Between mermaids and Jiangshi, we had voted for the one we could walk around freely.

The party was at the same place as last year. Even though I was wearing a group costume, nobody arrived on time to the meeting spot. Instead of punctuality I received messages from my friends telling me various excuses, from “I found a cat on a tree and I NEEDED TO SAVE HIM.” from Taichou. To “Sorry, but I don’t want to leave my house.” from Midori (who would come in the end thanks to our hero and now cat rescuer). Sighing I walked by myself to the same house from the previous year. It was pretty sad being alone dressed in a group costume, but the streets were weirdly empty, so nobody saw me anyways. When I walked up to the house it seemed empty. There was no sound coming from within. I knocked on the door listening as the sound echoed down the street. After a moment, I heard muffled steps approaching the door and a ghost in white opened the door. It was thesame green eyes, the same breathtaking smile from before.

“I was waiting for a tiger, but I guess that a Jiangshi is a sexy option too,” he moved away to let me pass. The atmosphere was different, the lights were on, but the house looked almost as dark as the other time. 

The ginger boy took my arm and interlocked it with his. “You’re the first to arrive and we aren’t ready yet. I’m sorry… What was your name?” I stared at our arms for a second before answering.

“Ah, well, Nagumo Tetora. You know, written with the kanji for iron and tiger.” The boy made a small “oh” with his lips, but without letting out any sound and smiled once again. If he kept going like that, I would die.

“So that's why you were wearing that costume last year. I get it now. I’m Aoi Hinata, nice to meet you again.” in this situation, any other person would have shaken my hand, but since we were so close together,close neither of us went to move. My heart was racing like crazy, I was tense and somehow that amused the boy next to me. 

“Don’t worry, Tetsu, I won’t bite you… or maybe I will.” He winked and let go of my arm to take me by the hand and dragged me to another part of the massive house, one that I had not seen the last time.

“Where are we going?” I asked. Hinata stared at me and smiled mischievously.

“It’s a secret, but you’ll be enjoying a really fun party, my sweet Tetsu.” his voice was like a whisper with a true alluring tone that made me blush. I swallowed hard. Even though I had my eyes on him, I missed a pair of fangs poking out of that charming smile of his.

The walk was not very long, the corridors of the house looked like they came straight from a horror movie, but the warm hand that was dragging me kept me at ease. We finally reach a room with a pink triangle on the door that broke the creepy atmosphere, the inside of the room having a similar theme breaking look, with its light colors and pink and blue details. I suddenly stopped when I realized what that place was.

“Wait, what are we doing here?” the cutest ghost on earth turned and closed the door behind me.

“Oh Tetsu... Tetsu, you know why we’re here… Or maybe not, but you’ll see why soon enough.” The sweet voice of the ginger-haired boy made my heart skip a beat, but that commotion was nothing compared to the one I felt when he kissed me. His lips were soft and had a sweet taste. It was like kissing cotton candy, but hotter. Speechless as I was, he dragged me to his bed. “You know… Last year when I saw you in that costume, almost shirtless, with those innocent eyes of yours… I knew you had to be the one.” he spoke while kissing me, slowly, on the lips, on my cheeks, on my jaw. Going down till he reached my neck where he stopped, “You smell as sweet as you look, and I love sweets. Let’s see if you taste like it too.”

I felt a slight nibbling where he stopped, the sharp sensation made me gasp. The next moment I felt as if someone had stuck me with two needles. The pain was quickly replaced by a pleasant feeling, a tingle running all over my body as he started to suck my blood slowly. I could have never imagined two years ago that what was supposed to just be love at first sight, would end in me being in love with a vampire.

🎃🎃🎃

**Author's Note:**

> Look Joce, I didn't make angst :D


End file.
